leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY059
* Closed * * }} Under the Pledging Tree! (Japanese: サトシとセレナ初デート！？ 誓いの樹とプレゼント！！ and Serena's First Date!? The Tree of Promises and the Presents!!) is the 59th episode of the , and the 858th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 5, 2015 and in the United States on April 18, 2015. Blurb After Serena registers for the Pokémon Showcase, our heroes find the locals busily hanging decorations and wrapping presents! Ramos explains that Coumarine City holds an annual festival where Trainers give their Pokémon presents under the giant Pledging Tree. Ash and Serena go shopping for gifts, and while Serena has great success, Ash can’t find anything. On the way back, Serena asks what kind of present would make him happy, which gives him an idea! That evening, when the festival begins, Team Rocket swoops in to steal all the presents! Our heroes quickly join forces to send the villains blasting off again and distribute the gifts to their rightful recipients. It turns out the thing that makes Ash happiest is food, and he’s gathered a huge harvest of berries for all of his Pokémon! Serena has decorated some lovely accessories for Fennekin and Pancham to wear on stage. Clemont has created a music box with little figures of Bunnelby, Chespin, and Luxio, and Bonnie has drawn a picture of the whole gang. There’s one present left under the tree, and it’s for Serena: her mother has sent her a stunning dress to wear in her upcoming performance! Plot As , , , and walk into the streets of Coumarine City, they notice lots of people putting up decorations for some sort of festival. Ramos, who is passing by them on his , tells the group how every year, the people of Coumarine City hold a festival to celebrate the bonds between Trainers and their Pokémon by having the s gather under an enormous tree, the Pledging Tree, at sunset and give special presents to their Pokémon. This tradition began with a legend of a man and traveling far and wide together before finally coming to stop at what would become Coumarine City, and planting a tree that eventually grew to become the Pledging Tree. Ash and love the idea of the festival and decide to participate, so he and Serena both leave to go find suitable gifts for their Pokémon. Clemont and Bonnie stay at the Pokémon Center, because Clemont would rather build a gift for his Pokémon himself and Bonnie assumes the duty of keeping watch over everyone's Pokémon while Ash and Serena are out shopping. Being alone with Ash makes Serena uncomfortable, as it reminds her of a date, but she and Ash have fun all the same. overhears this conversation and plans on stealing all the presents and Pokémon. Meanwhile, Ash has a tendency to take notice of the most ludicrous or impractical gifts, leaving it to Serena to point out why they wouldn't work. While Serena is looking in the displays of more shops, Ash decides to leave and find a present for his Pokémon himself, promising to meet up with Serena at the monorail station later. Meanwhile, Bonnie is having a hard time keeping the Pokémon under control. While trying to have the Pokémon line up so she can brush them, she realizes that needs water, has to tell and to listen to her, and tries to break up yet another squabble between and . Later that afternoon, Ash and Serena meet each other at the monorail station as they promised. Serena has found presents for Fennekin and Pancham, but Ash has had no such luck and is worried that he won't be able to find the right gift for his Pokémon. As he enters the monorail station ahead of Serena, however, Ash is suddenly approached by workers at the station and congratulated for being the millionth visitor to the monorail, being given a long blue ribbon as a prize. On the ride back, Ash confides to Serena his difficulties in finding a present, and she asks him what he would want as a gift, because all of his Pokémon are similar to him. Thinking about her words, Ash has a stroke of inspiration for a gift and runs to the woods outside Coumarine City, searching for his gift to his Pokémon. While searching, he sees a , but fails to catch it because he has no Poké Balls with him. Even though he has no Poké Balls, Ash still needs to finish what he has to do. When Serena arrives back at the Pokémon Center, she sits down at the table Clemont is working at and the two of them work on their presents while Bonnie decides to give all of the Pokémon a present herself by drawing a portrait of all of them. Finally, the presents are finished and Ash runs up to them outside the Pokémon Center, holding a huge sack over his shoulder. The group all heads up to the Pledging Tree, where they place their presents underneath it. Just as Ramos begins the ceremony, however, a huge vacuum begins taking away all of the presents. , being the quickest to react, aims a at the source of the vacuum and causes Team Rocket to fall out of the tree. The heroes are shocked to see Team Rocket and demands them to give back everyone's presents, but the crooks refuse and starts using the vacuum to suck up the Pokémon. Thinking fast, Ash tells to use to cut the vacuum's hose, stopping it. Enraged, Jessie sends out to use , but it gets blocked by Frogadier's Water Pulse. James sends out to use , but Bunnelby blocks it with . , Pikachu and Chespin use , and , blasting off Team Rocket. With all the presents returned safely to the Pokémon, the ceremony begins and everybody begins exchanging gifts. Serena gives Fennekin and Pancham a pink ribbon and special sunglasses, respectively; Clemont shows Chespin, Bunnelby, and the music box he made for them; Bonnie shows everybody her drawing, and Ash gives all of his Pokémon a huge pile of Berries and tells them to dig in. Meanwhile, Jessie and James both give presents to their Pokémon, including , and Nurse Joy presents her with a gift as well. At the end of the ceremony, Serena notices one package left under the Pledging Tree. It is labeled for her, so she opens it to find a beautiful dress for her to wear at the Pokémon Showcase. Nurse Joy tells her how it had been sent to the Pokémon Center to be given to Serena as a surprise gift from her mother, and back at the Pokémon Center, Serena calls her mother to thank her for the wonderful dress. The festival is closed with a display of fireworks behind the Pledging Tree, and Ash gives Serena the ribbon he won at the monorail in thanks for her help in choosing a present for his Pokémon. Serena thanks him and promise to treasure the ribbon. Major events * wants to catch a again, but is unable to, since he has no Poké Balls on hand. * receives the blue ribbon she will wear as part as her new outfit starting in the following episode. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Ramos * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ramos's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (flashback/fantasy) * Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on and is read by . * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * Serena narrates the preview for the next episode. ** At the end of the preview, Serena says "Everyone, get and make your dreams come true!" instead of saying "Everyone, get Pokémon!" like always does. * The market vendor offers Ash a Macho Brace, a Rocky Helmet, a decoy , and a Sprinklotad. ** As a result, this marks the first time a Substitute decoy has been seen in the anime, since the move itself works differently in it. * Unlike The Path That Leads to Goodbye!, Dunsparce's voice was dubbed in this episode. Errors Dub edits * Ash reads the title card instead of Clemont. ** In the and dubs, Clemont reads the title card. * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Serena in the Polish dub. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |he= |}} 059 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kentarō Yamaguchi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kentarō Yamaguchi Category:Episodes directed by Kentarō Yamaguchi Category:Episodes animated by Keita Saitō Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes animated by Yū Uchida Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie de:Geschenke, die von Herzen kommen! es:EP863 fr:XY059 it:XY059 ja:XY編第59話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第59集